Right Here Waiting
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Christine is in trouble, and has too many places to turn


_Right Here Waiting_

Basically I'm not going to tell you much, I hate ruining surprises. Lets just say Christine's in trouble and finds too many ways to turn. 

Big _warning_, Raoul and Christine are married at some point, even though she loves Erik in this, but Erik fans rejoice, Christine and Erik are married in their hearts, and there is a child involved. 

Plus a shocking friendship, Carlotta and Christine? Or Raoul and Erik? Both? Find out and read! I'm calling Madame Giry simply Madame because writing Madame Giry over and over is just annoying. 

I purposely made Raoul a bit OOC for this, please forgive me fop fans. _Kates, I had you in mind for some reason while writing this, thank you for your unwavering support and constant reviews. This is dedicated to you._

* * *

  


Christine Daae` ran into her dressing room, locked the door and threw open the mirror. She stepped beyond it and closed it behind her, finding her way through the darkness to the glistening lake.

The boat was there and Erik stood in it, the pole in his hands, she could faintly see him smile. "Good evening, Christine."

She smiled and ran to him, she never was as calm as he, especially when it came to their newfound love. She threw her arms around him and he surrendered, dropping the pole to the ground, wrapping her in a fierce hug, spreading kisses over her forehead. 

"I missed you _so much_!" She said softly into his shirt, leaning up to kiss him properly.

He smiled and broke the kiss. "Yes, but _nothing _could keep you from me. I would hunt forever until I found you."

She smiled too, caressing his unmasked cheek, gazing into his deeply expressive eyes.

They sat like this for many still moments, the intense gaze not broken until he sighed and stirred to grab the pole. He kissed her hand and helped her in.

They crossed the lake quietly, not speaking for the sake of lost words, both unable to say anything. He hopped from the boat and helped her out, unable to stop smiling.

"Thank you, good monsieur." She said in a stuck up, Carlotta like voice.

He grinned. "Oui, mon cheri, it is my pleasure to please you."

She smiled falling into his embrace once again. This time the kiss was more sensual, sending shivers and making them more needing of each other. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. It was still unbelievable to him that she loved him as he loved her since he heard her singing. He could never get enough of these long moments in her arms.

They parted once again. "Did you hear that LeFerve is selling the Opera?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately I hear most of what goes on."

She laughed. "Oh that's right, I can just see the papers, _chorus girl smitten by Opera Ghost."_

Erik chuckled and kissed her hand. "Come, you still have much to learn, cheri."

* * *

  


Christine closed her apartment door late that night, happy with the knowledge that she and Erik were blossoming like flowers. She also thought of how weak in the knees she was every time he touched her.

A deep sigh escaped her. It was becoming more and more unbearable to say goodbye each night. She loved him so much, she nearly thought she could faint.

Also, it was harder each night not to give herself to him, completely. She knew it was against the moral decrees of the church to do so unmarried, but at the moment the only thing she thought of was what Erik's embrace would be like there.

She shivered, going to change for bed, they had rehearsals tomorrow for 'Hannibal', and Madame Giry surely would be upset if she was falling out of step because she was tired.

As she slid under the covers she thought of what marrying Erik would be like. Would they live under the Opera, or in some faraway place he had told her about. Would they have children? She did not know about Erik, but she truly wanted to have at least one.

She drifted into sleep, uncaring of what tomorrow might bring. She only thought of Erik, and her deep, undying love for him.

* * *

  


Christine ran into her dressing room the next day thrilled beyond belief. She had the role, the _BIG_ role! She would play the main character, for once _SHE_ was the Prima Donna. _SHE_ was Elissa.

She knew Erik was not in the mirror passage so she sat down at her table and began to remove some make up. Suddenly his presence became known, and she ran to the mirror. "Oh Erik did you _see?_"

He smiled and walked to the door, locking it. "Yes, my love, I saw."

"Oh I'm so happy! And I couldn't have done it without you!" She kissed him happily, pleased at the force in which he returned her kiss.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, cupping her cheek gently, rolling his thumb across it.

She nodded. "A little, I suppose."

He smiled. "I'll watch over you."

She smiled and nodded. Burying her face in his shirt. "You'll work with me tonight?"

He smiled. "Of course, and after the performance we shall celebrate, but that is a while off, are you ready?"

She kissed him softly. "I've never been more ready."

* * *

  


Triumph. She had just experienced one of her first taste's to the word. She had sung the gala, and made the role her own. Pride beamed over her, she wasn't sure of it was Erik's or her own, but it was pride, very strong pride.

She looked to the managers box to see Andre` and Firmin, clapping loudly at their newfound success, but someone new was with them , someone, familiar...

She ran backstage, handing a rose from her bouquet to each dancer. She then made her way to her dressing room after getting Madame Giry's approval, eager to go to Erik.

Meg followed her and after hearing Erik's haunting voice startled her. "Who _is_ he?"

"Who?" She asked, smiling at her good friend.

"Your teacher, who is he?"

She smiled softly. "My angel, Papa's Angel."

Meg giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Christine that was a story made for a child! You don't actually..."

"I _do_, Meg. He is my Angel..." She smiled weakly as she thought of Erik's lie to her, she had, of course forgiven him, but it would not be easy to forget.

"Meg Giry, are you a dancer?" Madame Giry shuffled in to get a startled nod from Meg. "Then come practice," She watched Meg leave. "My dear, I was asked to give this to you."

She handed her a small folded piece of paper.

"A red scarf... The attic... Little Lotte." She looked up but Madame Giry had left.

* * *

  


Christine nervously sat in her chair, Erik's presence was not near, which worried her for he had said he would be here to bring her down. A knock at the door penetrated her thoughts and she turned as a young blonde man entered.

"Christine Daae` where is your scarf?"

She looked at him, disbelieving. "Monsieur?"

"You can't have lost it, after all the trouble I took, I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin.."

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf, oh Raoul, so it _is_ you!"

He ran to her. "Christine." They shared a short embrace and he began to sing of their adventures in the attic.

She smiled. "Father said, 'When I'm in heaven child I will send the Angel of Music to you', well father is dead Raoul, and I _have_ been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it, and now we will go to supper."

"I'm terribly sorry, Raoul, but I have other arrangements."

"Oh," He paused momentarily. "Later then?"

She smiled and hugged him again. "Yes, later."

He grinned unsteadily. "All right, goodnight Christine, it was lovely to see you again."

She sighed. "Goodnight, Raoul."

He left and she giggled, humming one of their old songs. "Old friend?"

She nearly jumped from her skins. "Oh, yes, Erik. Childhood friend."

"He seems interested in you."

She laughed and approached the mirror. "That he _does_." She opened it, smiling widely for him.

He brought her in and took her into his arms, shutting the doorway to his world with his foot. His kiss was feverish, as if he had been holding it in for some time. She nearly laughed at the intensity but she was caught up in it, she needed him, she wanted to be his...

Christine reluctantly brought herself away. "Erik, I..."

He looked at her, catching his breath. "You what, cheri?"

Her eyes flickered with amusement. "I'm shamelessly fallen..."

This title angered him naturally and so he argued it. "No, Christine you are so pure and wonderful and..."

She placed a finger to his lips. "I _want _to be shamelessly fallen, _make_ me fallen, Erik..."

His eyes widened. "Do you realize the multitude of what you are asking of me?"

She traced his muscles through his shirt. "Asking you to make love to me is so much?"

He stared at her for a long moment, then swept her into his arms and carried her off into the darkness.

* * *

  


Christine ran into her dressing room, giving him a kiss before she shut the mirror the next morning. She calmly ran a brush through her tangled hair and then changed into a dress she had brought from her wardrobe down in his home. She couldn't help but glance over at the mirror and smile, her cheeks a nice pink, her eyes slightly dark from not getting much rest.

All the happiness a human could feel flowed through her body at this moment. She was his, he was hers and they were two happy Angels. She had no qualms or regrets, she had only the happiness and the moment.

She had an hour so she went to the small cottage near the Opera house and smiled as Meg answered the door. "How about some private gossip?" She joked.

Meg laughed. "Would I _ever_ pass that up, come on in, Christine." She moved aside so Christine could enter.

Madame Giry smiled at her. "How is Erik?" She asked, to Christine's surprise.

"He's good..."

"Relax Mademoiselle, Erik has confided in me your relationship, as we often confide in each other. Your secret is as good as mine."

Christine smiled, and did relax sitting down at Meg's urging.

"So... Why didn't you leave the Opera last night?" Meg asked giddily. 

Christine's cheeks turned red and gave her a look that answered. Madame Giry sighed.

"I hope, child, that you took certain things into... _Consideration_..."

Christine was genuinely confused. "What sort of things?"

"Well..." She started. "What if you become pregnant as a result?"

Christine went numb. She indeed hadn't taken this into consideration. "But can Erik even...?"

Madame Giry laughed. "Oh my dear child, he is not _so_ old as to not be able to conceive children!"

Christine couldn't laugh, she swallowed harshly. "I suppose we shall, wait and see."

"Oh Christine don't be frightened, Momma and I would help you out as best as we could."

"Indeed we would." Madame sternly agreed. 

She sighed softly. "Thank you, but I hope my foolishness won't come to that."

* * *

  


Christine noticed that whenever she hoped something would happen, it never would and when she hoped it wouldn't it did. She found this out three weeks later as she leaned over a bucket in her dressing room, vomiting for the third time that morning. It had been happening every morning for about a week, and she felt her fears rise at the notation that she may be pregnant.

Erik, thank God had never heard her or witnessed her morning sickness, she knew once she was sure though, she would have to tell him.

Perhaps a baby would not be so bad after all. She was merely a chorus girl who had gotten a chance at stardom which was brutally snatched from her by Carlotta. She would get away from the hype of the Opera, maybe settle down and have a beautiful child with Erik.

She was quite aware that the baby could look like Erik, who's face she had seen on their night together, but it had not repulsed her as she had thought it might. She was willing to love and accept her child as Erik's mother had never done.

She got rid of the bucket and arranged for an afternoon off. She got word that her doctor could come see her at her home this afternoon, which was perfect. She went into her dressing room again and slipped a note to Erik through the mirror merely explaining she needed to see her doctor and would meet him here tomorrow at 1:00.

She hurried home then and awaited the aging man who had come to see her since she was a young girl.

"Mademoiselle Daae`!" He said, happily, stepping in.

"Good afternoon monsieur, you know why you are here?"

He nodded. "Oui, I've been told, if you will lay down on the sofa, please." He said softly and she obeyed. His strong hands moved about her abdomen and he chuckled.

"Monsieur le doctor?" She asked unsteadily.

"Oui mademoiselle, you _are_ pregnant."

A sudden rush of joy reeled through her, more than she had expected. She hopped up, hugging the doctor happily and then thanked him for coming. He gave her his bill and left, she soon went to Meg and Madame Giry's rehearsal at the Opera House.

"So, you are pregnant?" Meg asked impatiently. 

Christine smiled even more. "Oui, Je enceinte!!"

Meg laughed. "I thought you were afraid!"

"I _was_," Christine admitted. "But now that I've thought about it, what have I got to lose?"

Madame Giry smiled and brought some tea over. "I'm glad you see everything that way, here drink some tea, it is good for the child."

Christine did so and smiled. "I'm telling Erik tomorrow at one, do you think it will be ok, Madame?"

Madame Giry smiled. "I am sure, Erik loves you and he would more than likely be ecstatic to find out."

Christine's mood was bright, and she shone with her happiness. "I'll probably leave the Opera for good, once I can't perform anymore." She explained, drinking more of her tea.

Madame Giry froze. "I do not know if that would be wise, child." She looked at Christine, who was now confused. "Erik wants for you to be so much more than a chorus girl, he even tried to convince Messieurs Firmin and Andre` to let you play the Countess tomorrow night, in Il Muto."

"But how can I raise a baby and perform?"

Madame laughed. "It would not be easy, but not impossible either. Remember, that Firmin and Andre` would do anything for you if you were their Prima Donna."

Christine knew what she was saying, all she would have to do was get Carlotta's job from under her feet, and then she would have them all in the palm of her hand. Only Erik could help her to do this.

She smiled lightly. "Then let the show begin."

* * *

  


Christine ran into her dressing room the next afternoon, she was ten minutes early so Erik would not be there yet, he never was early, only on time. She played with her hair a bit, then powdered her face for the millionth time. Just as Erik should be arriving there was a knock at the door and she ran to see who it was.

"Raoul, oh Raoul I have..." Before she could finish Raoul took her into his arms and kissed her roughly. Startled she whimpered and backed away but he clutched her close, thinking he had aroused her. She finally succeeded in pulling away, knowing Erik was in the room behind the mirror, watching.

"Oh Christine, come away with me, marry me we can live in Sweden and be happy please..."

"Raoul what the hell are you thinking? I'm just going to run away with you because I haven't seen you since childhood? Well your wrong! I don't love you that way, Raoul."

Raoul growled. "You'll change your mind, I know you will!" He stomped out and slammed the door.

"Erik?" She called looking at the mirror.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Christine, I suppose I should go back!" His voice was angry and loud. She flinched.

"No, Erik that wasn't..."

"How long has this been going on, Christine? How long have you been seeing him behind my back!?"

"No, Erik, I..."

"Don't say anything, I've heard and seen enough. Don't come to me anymore, don't try and talk to me because I won't be here, and don't think I love you now."

She felt his presence disappear and she fell to her knee's, shocked and in pain from his words. He thought she was with and loved Raoul and if she told him she was pregnant he probably would have assumed it to be Raoul's child. Unable to move, she lay down fully, weeping into the lovely Persian rug.

* * *

  


Christine blankly looked out the curtain at the audience. The overture began and Christine watched as Raoul sat in Erik's box. She began to feel an immense hate for him, and for how he had separated her child from its father. Raoul seemed to flinch and so he stood, and a few moments later appeared backstage to talk to Buquet about something.

She prepared to go out with Carlotta, her breeches itching her. They were positioned behind the canopy of the bed, and the Opera began. Christine could feel Erik's presence and flinched nervously. Carlotta's singing was nearly drowned out in her ears as she thought of his anger toward her. She jumped as she, and the rest of the auditorium heard him say. "Did I not instruct, that box five was to be kept empty?"

She knew though Raoul was not in the seat, he had planned to return.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Meg cried.

"It's him, I know it, it's him!" She was almost ecstatic and had planned to keep the phrase to herself. 

"_Your_ part is silent! Little toad!" Carlotta hissed next to her.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad!"

Christine's heart soared, he had stood up for her. Maybe he didn't hate her after all.

Carlotta was hauled off the stage as she began to emit toad like croaks and the managers ushered her back to change for Carlotta's part. She looked to the catwalk out of habit and nearly gasped to see Erik, staring to where Raoul and Buquet continued to talk.

She saw him ready the Punjab Lasso, and if she could she would attach it to Raoul's neck herself, no she shouldn't think such things. Raoul did not know Erik was watching when he kissed her or that she was seeing him, he only knew he loved her.

She angrily pushed the thought from her mind and watched Raoul, almost growing sad that her idiotic friend would die. She watched unmoving as the lasso came down at the wrong time, for Raoul stepped back to return to his seat, and Buquet stepped forward to return to the flies.

She watched in horror as he hung there in the dark shadows, limp, unmoving. She could almost hear Erik curse as he moved the body and threw it onto the stage where the ballet was being performed. She heard Meg scream.

She looked for Raoul, fearful that if Erik wanted him dead, he would want her dead too.

"Raoul, Raoul!"

"Christine! Come with me!" She turned to see him, hand outstretched. 

"No, to the roof! We'll be _safe_ there!" She showed him out onto the roof, sighing with relief and carefully sitting down. He sat next to her.

"Why have you brought us here?"

"Don't take me back there." she whispered. Shivering.

"We must return."

"He'll kill me."

"Be still now. What would make you think that?" He asked.

She told him of how she had come to love the Opera Ghost, and why Raoul's kiss was foolish, what he had interrupted her from saying. "I can't escape from him," She reverently lay a hand on her abdomen. "I never will."

Raoul sat for a moment, he did not pull from her in disgust, rather he stroked her back comfortingly. "I understand," He began. "Christine, I would like to repeat my offer to you, I understand you love him, and yet you are afraid of him too, and that you do not love me, but it would give your child a name, and perhaps one day, you could learn to love me. I will _not_ force you to do anything as my wife, _never_! It would be a platonic marriage if you wish, I just want for you and your child to be happy." His hand rested onto hers.

A sudden feeling of safety overwhelmed her at this moment. She finally spoke after thinking for a moment. "Under one condition,"

He nodded. "Anything." He smiled at her.

"We live in Paris most of the year, and in Jonkoping certain other times."

He smiled. "I suppose that is in Sweden?"

She sighed. "I was born there."She seemed to look out upon a distant memory. "I would like for my child to be born there also."

He kissed her hand. "Your wish is my command."

She smiled warmly. "We'd better get back."

He nodded. "Of course."

With that the two hurried away, not bothering to see if they had been followed.

Erik calmed his breathing as best as he could. "Oh, Christine..." He whispered, he then hurried to his home to think.

* * *

  


Christine finished her tea and looked at the clock on the mantle, it was late, but she had not been able to sleep. She thought of Erik, and his words to her, and then to how Raoul had offered to raise her child as his own. She smiled, Raoul was a good man, slow, but good. 

She knew as son or daughter of the Vicomte her baby would be very well off, being schooled by the best teachers, wearing the best clothes and eating the best foods. Not to mention this baby would have both a loving father and mother, no matter if they were platonic, it would be a good environment to raise a child.

She felt somewhat bad that she was not able to raise the baby with it's real father, but she knew this was for the best. She still loved Erik, but she was going to let go, only for the baby. Not for herself, not for Raoul, only for the baby.

Christine lay a hand on her stomach, she had not discussed her work at the Opera with Raoul, but she did not feel she wanted to continue on there. It held too many memories and also it held Erik, she did not want him to know of her pregnancy until after her child was born, then it would be obvious if she visited Meg and Madame.

That was another thing, she had promised to allow them to help with the baby. She would ask Raoul in the morning if they could live in a guest house and assist her that way, for she did not feel comfortable having servants help her, she wanted some familiarity. 

She sighed, standing and putting her teacup and saucer aside to be washed, it would be best to get some rest before tomorrow, even if she had to force herself to sleep. She blew out the candle and found her way to her room by the candle on her dressing table. She blew it out also, and then climbed into bed, exhausted.

* * *

  


Erik paced his study. Pregnant, his Christine was pregnant with his child, and she was going to raise it with the Vicomte.

He became angry at this, though Raoul had promised never to force himself on her and that she did not have to love him, he was angry that the man would make such an offer to a woman clearly unable to think, drowning in her emotions.

He smiled lightly, a vision of her holding a small, blanketed form to her breast enlightening his mind. A baby, she would have a baby in a few months, a baby made from their love, a baby that she clearly wanted to keep.

She had explained to Raoul that the child may look like him, but also that she would love it nonetheless and Raoul had nodded in understanding. She wanted to have his baby, either way, she wanted to be the mother of his child.

He wanted desperately to apologize to her and beg her to raise the baby with him, but he knew it would be better off with the Vicomte as it's father. 

He thought for a moment. Perhaps she would allow him to see it, perhaps she would explain to he or she one day that he was their true father, and explain how much better it was for them to be raised by Raoul and that Erik would give them everything he had when he died. And he would, if Christine allowed it. But he had to speak with her, he had to tell her how sorry he was and that if she needed anything, he would be here.

Would she continue on at the Opera? Oh but she must she was born to sing there, born for her children to see her there, for them to look up with pride as their mother sang. He would continue to help her if the Vicomte allowed it, he would help her to the stardom she so deserved. But he would have to speak with both of them, subtly. He would convince her to bring him here, so they could talk, yes, he would be a part of her and the child's life even if it meant he would sneak to do so.

And with that he sighed, going to bed himself, he would speak with her tomorrow, and for the first time in a while, he slept, dreaming of Christine and their new baby.

* * *

  


Christine slowly stepped into her dressing room, she had resolved not to tell Erik about the baby but the guilt ate at her, and after speaking with Raoul briefly and receiving his encouragement to do so, she was going to tell him.

She locked the door and removed her cloak. Raoul had agreed to allow Madame and Meg Giry to live in a guest house to help her, he understood her discomfort and did not fight with her on it. Things seemed a bit too good. She reached out to touch the switch to open the mirror and snatched away her hand as if it had been burned when his voice spoke.

"Good morning, Christine."

She quivered. "Good morning, Erik." He opened the mirror and waved her in, leading her silently to the lake which they crossed in equal silence. He let her into his home and began immediately.

"I much to my own and probably your discomfort heard your conversation with the Vicomte on the roof," He paced a bit then turned to her, his face giving his emotions away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed and sat down. "I tried, Erik but you wouldn't hear of it and I feared that if I did afterwards you would have thought it to be Raoul's child."

He sat next to her gently. "You're probably right." He whispered taking her hand. "I'm sorry Christine, I'm a fool, I didn't mean what I said, I do and always will love you and you are always welcome here or to talk to me."

She smiled. "Then I suppose I don't need to marry Raoul." She said.

"Do it," He looked away from her. "For the baby."

She was shocked to say the least. "You... Want me to?"

"Christine I haven't much to give the child, not even a proper name, and I can't support you."

"Oh but if you sold you work it would be more than enough to support me."

He shook his head. "Raoul can give him the life he deserves, I have only a few things to ask of you."

She squeezed his hand. "Yes?"

"I would like to see him, or her, every so often, and I would like to continue to teach you, and for you to continue in the Opera, if we need Monsieur Le Vicomte to talk about all of that I would be more than glad to have a conversation, just the three of us. I'd also appreciate it if when the child is grown you tell it the truth about me, being it's father I mean and that when I die it will get everything I own. I want them to know it was better this way, the life it has. And that... I love them."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Erik, of course you can see them, and I will tell them and we can speak with Raoul about my position together. Thank you for understanding." She hugged him and wept with joy into his shoulder. He held her close. Not wanting to ever let go, but knowing he must.

"I'm just sorry it didn't last longer." He whispered.

She nodded. "What's done is done. But Erik,"

He looked into her sparkling green eyes. "Yes?"

"No matter what, I love you so much, Raoul may be my husband but just by a piece of paper a few words and a ring," She took his hand, guiding it over her beating heart. "You _are_ my husband in my heart."

He smiled and took his ring from his finger, but he did not place it onto hers. "And you are _my_ wife, forever. Keep this, you'd best not wear it on that finger, but then it will be a special marriage, wouldn't it?"

She smiled. "It already is." She kissed him quickly, fearful of anyone sneaking down and seeing.

"You'd better go, when will we talk with Raoul?"

She bit her lip. "After tomorrow's Opera, in your box."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll take you up." He said and they left his home.

* * *

  


The marriage ceremony was small with only Raoul's brother Philippe and Madame and Meg Giry as witnesses. A judge officiated it and they were soon at the Chagny Villa to pack for their 'honeymoon' as the morning paper put it. Meg and Madame moved in when the two went to Sweden, anxiously awaiting the child's birth. They had discussed with Erik her training and career, and reluctantly, Raoul agreed to help in the plot to push Carlotta aside, but only after the birth of the baby.

Since they and the Vicomte were so close, him being a patron after all, Messieurs Firmin and Andre` agreed to allow Christine to have a few months during and after her pregnancy off, which they more than likely would not have done if she was not married to him.

Christine did her best as to keeping the couple's cover, trying to hold Raoul's hand in public though being close friends it was not hard to do, but hard to remember he was indeed her husband. Madame and Meg soon arrived in Sweden, to aid in the delivery of the child. Madame, before becoming the concierge and ballet mistress was a midwife, and still aided in the births of her dancers (both former and present) children. She was not _too_ old for this, after all.

Since they needed to look like a loving couple, readying for their first child, Raoul agreed to also be present at the delivery. He was slightly hesitant at the thought of watching her give birth, but to keep her and the child safe from scandal, he would do exactly as any husband would.

Meg, though her mother had done so for many years had never been present at the birth of a child, and she continued to tell the others that it would be no problem, what could be so bad?

Christine, with Madame's help knitted several blankets and sweaters for the child, all of colors appropriate for either sex, though something inside her, perhaps the child itself told her it would be a boy. 

She was nervous about the pain and the labor of it. Christine was frail and even in her now highly pregnant state, she was easy to lift. She had gained probably close to fifteen pounds, her belly clearly there, but not quite as round and obnoxious as most women's were in their final month of pregnancy. She hoped she made it through the birth, and that her physical state did not cause her child not to make it.

She missed Erik, and she wished he could be there for their child's birth, but she knew it would not be safe, and that she may as well accept that Raoul was now the baby's father.

* * *

One day as she sat in her rocking chair in the nursery her child would sleep in it's first few months there was a knock at the front door. Madame Giry quickly answered it and Christine could hear her laughing in the foyer. Christine ventured out, curious as to what was so funny and gasped to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Christine. You look _radiant_!"

She ran to him. "Erik, are you _mad_? What are you doing here?" He swept her up in a hug.

He looked around for Raoul, who apparently was out. "I'm here to see my pregnant wife, and to wait for the child to be born, as I am the doctor."

She stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "Monsieur le doctor in only seven months? You must learn _quickly_."

He laughed. "That is our _cover_, darling! If anyone should be suspicious. Anyhow who_ever_ heard of two midwives and no doctor?"

She blushed as he looked her over. "I suppose you are right, but I am afraid I am not comfortable having my child delivered by someone with no experience!"

He laughed. "No experience? How do you know?"

Meg entered the room. "What's so..." She laughed as she saw Erik. "Oh, I see."

Erik smiled. "I delivered _her_, didn't I?"

Christine's eyes grew wide. "You delivered _Meg_?"

Madame Giry nodded. "That is the sort of things friends do for friends," She sighed. "Just as I am doing for you."

Christine smiled. "Thank you all, you don't know what this means to me."

The door opened again and Raoul entered. "Erik? In Jonkoping? This is indeed a surprise!" He chuckled, shaking his hand.

"As I told your wife, two midwives and no doctor doesn't fit." He smiled at Christine. "Plus, I thought it only proper that _both_ fathers be present."

"Aye, that makes sense." Raoul agreed. In the time from their conversation about her career, Erik and Raoul had nearly grown friendly toward each other, an observation she was glad to make. Especially since these were two men who deeply loved the same woman, she had thought it impossible but they kept proving her doubtful.

Christine, her feet sore and swollen led them into the parlor so that she could sit down, and offer Erik a seat, as only the proper hostess would. "And how are things at the Opera?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged. "Without you there, nothing really. Carlotta is quite thrilled to have you gone."

She grinned. "I'll show her." She said softly. Raoul chuckled from his chair.

"Yes but for now your first priority is the baby. No evil thoughts until we return to Paris."

Erik nodded. "He's right, just focus on yourself."

Christine scoffed at the idea. "I'm not conceited."

"We know that," Meg said with a laugh. "But we want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

"Meg is right, just for you and the baby, the least discomfort the better." Madame pointed out.

Christine sighed. "All right, I'll try." 

* * *

  


The baby could come any day now, and Christine was unable to sleep because of this. She was frightened, anxious, excited, and so much more, which made sleep impossible. On one particular night Madame came to her room, knowing she was awake.

"Christine, I know it is difficult, believe me, but you _really must_ rest or else labor will surely kill you."

Christine sighed. "I'm trying."

Madame sighed and brushed some hair from the younger woman's face. "I understand, but please consider that."

She groaned and slapped her hands to the sheets. "I swear I am _never_ getting pregnant _again_! There is far too much to consider."

Madame smiled. "Oh but it is quite simple actually. The only thing you have to consider... Is yourself and your child."

The simplicity Madame showed seemed almost absurd, but Christine knew it was true. She sighed and nodded, watching Madame Giry leave. She then struggled and finally sat up blew out the candle, and did her best to lay back down.

* * *

  


Pain, violent, tearing pain awoke her. The sun was shining through her window and the clock on her mantle chimed 10:00. She stood, hoping it was just a false alarm again. She then made her way to her wardrobe, choosing something light and easy to remove. She dressed and made her way out into the hall, then to the dining room where Erik, Madame Giry and Meg sat.

They all looked up and greeted her. She smiled, and biting back the pain asked. "Where's Raoul?"

Madame Giry smiled. "He went to ride out back." She nodded in understanding, starting on some coffee and Erik suspiciously asked. "And how is the mother to be, this morning?"

A sharper, more powerful contraction hit her and she could only give him a smile, as she squeezed her hand into a tight fist beneath the table.

Madame Giry met Erik's inquiring gaze. She then calmly asked. "Christine are you in pain?"

"Yes." Christine quickly replied, her voice a sob. Madame sent Meg to fetch Raoul as Erik lifted her and took her back to her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she clutched at his jacket. "Erik, I'm so frightened..." She said as he lay her down and took her hand.

"Shhh, everything is ok, I'm here and Raoul is on his way. Just think," He paused rubbing her belly. "Soon we will have a baby, Christine."

She tried to smile but it was interrupted by another contraction, which caused her to cry out in pain, squeezing his hand roughly.

Madame entered and helped her strip down into her shift. She had brought with her something to cut the umbilical cord and some rags and a bowl of cold water. Erik took one rag, dipping it, ringing it out then laying it onto her forehead.

Raoul and Meg came in, both looking extremely nervous and concerned. Raoul took her side and Erik made his way in front of her. With the little experience he had he was not completely sure how to go about doing this.

"Erik, how... Many children... Other than Meg have you... Aaah! Delivered?" Christine gasped out.

"A few in Persia."

"How many is a few?"

"Six."

She sighed as the contraction settled and leaned her head against the pillow. "That's not so bad."

"Ten years ago." He added, bringing her legs apart slightly more.

She paused. "Madame, if he makes any mistakes let me have your cane so I can beat him senseless."

The older woman laughed, continuing to prepare a bath for the child, not adding water for it may be a while before the actual birth. She then checked Christine, spoke with Erik and then sat nearby to wait for some progress in her dilation. 

And a while it was. Christine was in labor for 16 hours and when she was finally ready to give birth she had another four hours before her pushing was successful.

Finally, just after dawn the next day the baby made it's debut into the world. As it happened, Meg, the "brave" friend of Christine passed out cold on the floor, the sight of her friend in great pain and of the blood too much for her. The child's skin was rosy from the time inside it's mothers warm body, and it was coated in blood and other materials. Erik stood over Christine, the first to hold the baby as it's coating dripped onto the sheets. No skin was out of place or missing, the child was complete and healthy, Christine however, was ready to pass out and so he immediately told her. "It's a boy."

Christine breathed heavily, trying not to cry at this revelation. Her entire body ached from pushing and she was glad to hear the words just before the world went black.

Concerned for her Raoul began to smooth water over her forehead with the rag Erik had applied. He looked over to the boy who was to bear his name, who was still in his rightful father's arms, which did not displease Raoul at all. He had every right to hold him. Raoul was grateful he was letting him raise this child who his beloved wife had just knocked herself out giving birth to.

Erik gently placed his newborn son into the bin Madame had set up to bathe him. He carefully rinsed away the muck from his small wrinkled body, then placed a towel over his own chest, bringing the baby up and them slapping his back gently several times until most of the fluid in his throat came out. He then placed him into a clean blanket and smiled, kissing his forehead.

Raoul stood from his seat next to Christine and approached him. Looking at the baby who stretched in his fathers arms. The baby's eyes opened to reveal two perfectly matching blue ones, Raoul knew that most or all babies were born with blue eyes, but something told him these would never fade away. He reached out, cupping the child's head.

Erik snapped back into reality, he would not take this baby home, Raoul would. He nervously handed the child over, surprised that Raoul seemed to know just how to hold him. Erik sighed.

"Suddenly I don't want to let you have him."

Raoul smiled warmly. "I understand completely. But there is a bright side to this."

Erik looked at him, his brow furrowed with confusion. "What's that?"

"He looks just like you. If you're face were normal it would look like this."

Erik smiled. "It would, wouldn't it?"

Raoul bounced the child about gently, then looked at Erik. "I... I can't tell you how grateful I am, I know this must be difficult."

"He deserves the best and I cannot give that to him." Erik's face was pained. "But how I wish I could." He whispered.

"I've been thinking about that... Perhaps, once he's a bit older, you can take him for a day or so, every so often, spend quality time with him. We can explain as simply as possible that you're his father, and I'm his... I don't know what I'll be, but I can't simply take away his father the moment he's born. I want you to have a chance."

"While he's young we can have you also be his father and when he starts to ask how he has two we can explain more thoroughly." Erik suggested.

"So, you'll do it?" Raoul shifted the child as his arms grew tired.

"I'm not so mad as to never see him." Erik smiled, looking at Christine who was slowly coming to. "I'd be more than happy."

Raoul smiled. He handed the baby to Erik again. "You take him to her."

Erik kissed the boy again and then slowly made his way to sit by her. She looked to him and smiled. "Is that...?"

He nodded, and carefully set the baby into her arms, showing her how to hold him. The small infant opened his eyes again, looking at his mother and both Erik and Raoul could almost swear he smiled.

Tears fell from Christine's eyes. "Oh he's so beautiful!"

Erik smiled as Raoul piped up. "Looks just like both of you, how could he not be?"

Christine was stunned but she nonetheless was glad to see there was no tension between the two most important men in her sons life.

"Well," Raoul said, stepping over to her. "I'll leave both of you to naming him."

She nervously nodded and he kissed her cheek in an almost too friendly manner. "You're sure?"

Raoul nodded. "He needs to be named by his parents."

Her heart nearly broke. "But Raoul, you're his father too..."

"I'm fine Christine, Erik will explain everything to you. I will be happy with anything but Raoul or Philippe." He chuckled and left the room, closing the door.

Christine shifted on the bed slightly. The baby closed his eyes again and sighed as he drifted into sleep, Christine looked to Erik, who was watching her. "We did a good job, didn't we?"

He smiled. "Very, and I am also very proud of you, that was a lot you went through."

She bit her lip. "But I passed out."

He laughed. "Most women do, at least most of the ones I've helped."

"What do you need to explain?" She was curious as to what Raoul was talking about.

"Oh," He smiled. "Your generous husband has offered to allow me to be known as his father also while he is young, take him every so often, for a couple of days, and when he is older and wants to know why he has two fathers we will explain to him as best as we can."

Christine smiled. "I'm glad you two get along so well."

He looked down at their son and smiled. "I can't tell you how grateful I am."

She cocked a brow. "Why is that?"

He smiled. "If it weren't for you, I would never have become a father."

She smiled warmly and looked to the sleeping child. "Now about names, have you any ideas?"

He thought for a moment. "Aside from the masculine form of your name, Christopher , I've always been fond of Adam, and you?"

"I like Christopher, or Christian, Adam is nice but..."

He laughed. "But what?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to call him that." ( Authors complaints-But dorky, lol. No offense to any Adam's out there, my grandpa's name was Adam so Adam's are cool, but...Yeah.)

He smiled. "It was only a suggestion."

She freed an arm to touch his. "I know." She thought for a moment. "I like Joshua."

He thought. "So it's a tie between Joshua and Christopher."

"Not if you don't like Joshua."

"I do, it's a very strong name and for having sat in the birth canal for four hours, I think he's a strong boy."

"Joshua Christopher?" She asked, placing a finger in her sons tiny palm, and she smiled as he squeezed it.

Erik smiled. "Yes, I think so."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment and Erik sighed. "Come in."

Madame Giry entered, carrying some of the baby's clothes and a blanket. "Have you decided on a name?"

Christine smiled. "Yes, Joshua Christopher."

Madame smiled. "That's lovely, if you could excuse us, Erik, she is going to learn how to feed the baby."

Erik scoffed. "Funny, I helped make him, I helped deliver him, I can't help feed him." He walked out the door closing it and smiling at Meg who was recovering from her swoon.

"Joshua Christopher." He told her, smiling happily.

She smiled at him, holding an ice pack to her head. "Nice, is she ok?"

He nodded. "Fine, just tired."

"I don't blame her." She mumbled.

He made his way into the study, finding Raoul there who smiled at him. "Well?"

"Joshua Christopher De Chagny." He almost found it hard to add the last name.

"I was just thinking, maybe we should drop the De, and put your last name."

He shook his head. "It would be too risky if people asked questions..."

"Erik as long as the Chagny is there, I don't think they would care. He is your son and he will bear your name."

Erik paused. "Perhaps we can have mine on the birth certificate, and draw up a fake one with yours, for the public."

To his surprise Raoul did not mind. "He is your son."

"Our son." Erik corrected.

Raoul smiled, his eyes glistening. "What is your last name, anyway?"

"Bouvier, no one else need know, but it's Bouvier."

Raoul lifted his hand in an attempt to look elegant. "Joshua Christopher Bouvier Chagny, to the public."

Erik smiled. "It's a long name, but I like it."

Raoul poured him a strong drink and they lifted their glasses. "Cheers."

* * *

When Joshua was three months old they returned to Paris. Christine was relieved to be home, even though being in Sweden had been nice. She had three weeks before she returned to the opera, which she saw as a sufficient amount of time. Erik returned to his home below the Opera but came by once a day, usually during the night when he wouldn't be seen to see her and the baby and even to talk with Raoul.

Christine became worried about the mens growing relationship and so she decided to confront her husband at lunch one afternoon.

"Raoul, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said setting down his fork and smiling at her.

"Why are you so kind to Erik?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

She sighed. "I don't know, if he hadn't gotten me pregnant I probably wouldn't be here right now, you must know he still loves me..."

"Christine I _understand_ where you are going with this, you think I_ must_ hate him for getting you pregnant and then not marrying you but personally he's a good man, he takes care of his responsibility, this is _not _a competition. If you were to leave me for him I... I'd understand, I wouldn't be happy but..."

"Raoul you don't have to worry, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have married you."

He looked at her sharply. "What?"

"The night he apologized, I very well could have and would have stayed with him, but he talked me into coming here, and I'm glad. I know you love me _very_ much and even though I really am not sure of my feelings for you, I _do_ love you as I always have. I just need _time_."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "I know, and I'm giving it to you, just trust me a little more, all right?"

She nodded. They ate in silence after that and then she told him she would take the baby to see the dancers and chorus at the Opera as she had promised she would.

He nodded and offered to drop her off and see Andre` and Firmin while she visited the chorus girls.

They arrived at the opera house and then immediately went about doing their own things. To Christine's great dismay, Carlotta and Ubaldo also were practicing that day. She ignored them and found Madame Giry, whom she spoke to at some length. Girls came over from rehearsals to see the baby. They complimented Christine, asking for his name and congratulating her.

Christine noticed that Carlotta and Ubaldo had been silent for some time, and looked up to see them standing nearby, smug grins on their faces, arms crossed.

"What a pair." She told Meg, who laughed.

Carlotta approached. "Well, well, if it isn't our Prima Donna, _eh Ubaldo_?"

Ubaldo nodded. Christine took a step back, hugging her child to her chest. Carlotta chuckled.

"I won't _bite_ him." She said stepping forward.

"No, I'm afraid you'll _eat_ him." She hissed.

Carlotta was insulted by this and all the other girls began to laugh. Christine had not noticed Ubaldo slip from his place and come up behind her.

"Why you, _I'll show you_!" She reached out to snatch Joshua away but Christine stepped back again. Ubaldo grabbed him roughly, yanking him from her grasp and she screamed.

Ubaldo stepped next to Carlotta, who savagely ripped the blanket from the child, exposing his face. The baby began to cry and alarmed, Christine stepped forward to snatch him back, Ubaldo drew a knife from his pocket and held it to the child's neck, causing her to freeze.

"Come any closer and I kill it." He warned. "_You_ will see him when _Cara _is _finished_."

Christine whimpered, Madame Giry's hands clutched her shaking shoulders, comforting her.

Carlotta smiled at the baby, who by now was freezing without his blanket. She took him into her arms and lifted to look more closely. "He's_ handsome! Isn't _he!" The baby was visibly shivering. "What did you say his name was?"

"Joshua._ Please_ put his blanket back on, he is cold." Christine almost reached out but restrained herself, for Ubaldo still held the blade.

Carlotta did so to her surprise, no questions asked. "I must admit, Christine, for any child of yours he is a _lady killer_!"

Carlotta looked her over. "Didn't gain much weight, did you?"

Christine shook her head. Her eyes were fastened to her son, if that no good tenor did anything to him she'd...

"Christine are you, mon dieu! What the hell do you think you're doing with my son!"

Raoul ran in, his eyes fixed on the knife Ubaldo held near the baby's throat.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte, I was just showing your wife..."

"He said if I came near he'd kill him!" she cried out, trying to leap forward but Madame held her back.

Raoul rushed to Ubaldo, taking the knife and pocketing it then to Carlotta, snatching the baby. He made sure there were no marks on him and then looked up, his eyes narrowed. "If I _ever_ see _either_ of you with this child again I'll arrest you for assault!"

He went to Christine, handing her the child gently, then he said goodbye to Madame Giry and escorted his wife from the auditorium.

She held Joshua tightly, her cheek against his head, careful of the soft areas. Raoul put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, you won't ever have to worry about them again."

She whimpered, kissing the boys head.

* * *

Christine sat in the rocking chair of the nursery, looking at her sleeping son. She ran a hand over the crib, one which Erik had made for him. The carvings were of Cherubs, flying about, and the wood was finely polished. She smiled and sighed, it had taken him most of their time apart during her pregnancy for him to finish, and he had surprised her with it when they returned to Paris.

The corner of her eye caught Joshua stirring, and she watched him for a moment, but he slept peacefully. She had not left his side since they had returned home from the theater, her fear for him overwhelming. She had not said a word to Raoul or anyone else since they had left, she had sat here with Joshua, watching him sleep.

She continued to admire the handy work on the crib and did not notice Erik come in. He watched her, then looked to Joshua, who was asleep. He stepped in further, Raoul had told him about the incident at the theater when he had come, and he had cursed under his breath at himself for not hearing and helping his beloved and son.

"Hello, Christine." He watched her smile softly then look at him, then their son.

He sat on the rug next to the chair taking her hand. "Are you all right?"

She scoffed and then laughed at the question. "Tell me, if you were me and this had happened to you, would _you_ be all right?"

He shook his head. "No, but you and I are very different."

She sighed. "I can't bring myself to leave him. I couldn't bear to lose him."

He nodded and looked to the baby again. He felt himself grow slightly angry as he thought of the diva and the tenor, touching the boy, and Ubaldo telling Christine if she tried to take him he'd kill him. How could anyone consider killing such a beautiful thing?

Christine sighed and slipped to the floor next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist protectively. They sat there silent, then she spoke again.

"And we can't just 'have another one', he's our only chance, Erik. We have to be careful."

Erik stiffened but nodded in understanding. If she wanted to have any more children it would have to be with Raoul. He knew he must be understanding if this was the case, for Raoul had been so supportive during Christine's pregnancy.

Christine felt him stiffen and nod and she could understand why. She knew he would give anything in the world to her, and that included children, but now that she was married, he couldn't. He could only give her friendship and their secret special 'marriage'.

Both looked up as a short sob came from the crib and then a louder one, and another. Christine quickly stood and lifted Joshua from his crib, bouncing him, trying to soothe him. She then sat in the rocker, and began to sing. The baby quieted and looked at her, listening. She smiled as she sang, the baby's eyes wide with awe. Erik grinned where he stood near the doorway, although he was so young and didn't understand the concept that she was his mother, Joshua seemed to have had a fondness for her since his birth. He was indeed good with both Erik and Raoul, but there was something between mother and son that was different.

Though he had quieted he would not sleep, so Christine stood. "Perhaps some air would do you some good." She whispered. Erik stepped out and when she had exited with the baby closed the nursery door. They went about the large house, greeting servants until they reached the study, where Raoul and Philippe sat looking over some papers. They both looked up at the trio and smiled.

"I thought he could use a different setting for a change." Christine told them.

"Oh that's all right." Philippe said, beckoning for the baby, which Christine placed in his arms.

Raoul looked up at her. "Are _you_ all right?"

She nodded and smiled as Philippe bonded with the boy. Erik grinned from the doorway.

"Oh, Erik I'm glad to see you're still here. Philippe and I have to go into town, get some things done and may not be back until near dawn, could you stay with them?"

Erik smiled. "Oui, of course." Raoul grinned and took the baby, kissing his forehead, then handing him back to Christine.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." He nodded at Erik and then he and Philippe left.

Christine sighed, shifting her arms with Joshua in them, then turned to Erik, handing him to him. 

Erik smiled brightly as he received his son. "He's getting big."

She whimpered at the beauty of the image, he was holding Joshua, his back half to the window, the light of the moon around him, he smiled down at the infant. He looked up at the whimper concerned but the look on her face told him she was just fine.

He beckoned her to him, and he released one arm to drape across her shoulders. She reached out to hold the baby under his bottom with her hand, sealing the family circle they had created.

Christine looked up into Erik's face, still focusing on their son. She smiled and stood on tiptoe, kissing his unmasked cheek.

He grinned, turning his face to kiss her, for the first time since before their son was born. She dimly responded, shocked that he would but gracious that he had, then she brought herself away.

"Erik, I can't..." She murmured. Her eyes were sparkling, ready to overflow with tears.

"Why not?" He asked, tilting her chin to look at him.

She tugged away from him. "Because of Raoul." She hugged herself, turning to look out the window.

He was silent for a moment. "What about him?"

Christine sighed. "He's so good to me, Erik and if I... If we ever... I couldn't betray him like that."

Erik stood there watching her, he then went to the nursery, she could hear him singing Joshua to sleep, and then he returned. "Do you love him?"

She was surprised by this inquisition and she turned to look at him, her arms still folded at her waist. "What?"

He asked again, "Do you love him? Have you fallen in love with him, Christine?"

Her heart gave a thud as she saw the sadness in his face. "No Erik, I'm not in love with him."

He sighed seemingly in relief. "But you do love him?"

"Oh Erik you know that I do as my close friend! Raoul has always been there for me, why are we talking about this?"

"Because I have to know Christine. I vowed to love you to my dying breath and beyond and I want to know if you want the same."

Tears poured from her eyes. "What do I have to do to get you to understand? I'm not _here_ for me, or my feelings, I'm not_ here_ for Raoul, I'm not _here_ for you I'm _here_ for _Joshua_!" Her tone rose. She took his face in her hands. "I would gladly die a painful slow death, just so that he could live a healthy happy life."

Erik's own tears fell. "I was a fool to give you and him up, I was such a fool for not trying to support you just once, I'm sorry Christine."

She laughed at his pitiful tone. "Erik, I am fine, our son is fine, you need not worry."

He took her into a hug. "But I do, I love you both so much, and I would die for _both of you_."

Christine stepped back and looked at him. "I'm married now Erik."

His face filled with pain. "But _we_ are married too, Christine."

She sighed. "Yes we are, but if someone saw and told Raoul he would never understand."

He paused. "When do they leave?"

"Who?"

"The servants." He said smoothly.

"In about an hour."

He thought for a moment. "If you wanted it as bad as I Christine, we could make it quick."

She paused. "Not tonight, not yet."

His glance met hers. "Oh?"

She bit her lip. "They might come home early, it's too risky. Some other time." Christine felt terrible about this, for it was a lie to keep from having to say no directly, not that she didn't want it, but she couldn't while she and Raoul were married, and she couldn't bear to leave him.

He sighed and nodded. "All right, come, let's make some tea."

* * *

They had all decided to start the plan to put Christine into stardom The Managers were reading the libretto and several notes sent to them by 'The Phantom' about his work. Carlotta came into the office to complain, followed by Ubaldo. Raoul and Christine then entered.

"Ah, here's our little flower!" Carlotta snubbed. 

"Ah Madame De Chagny quite the lady of the hour!" Firmin said.

"You have secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'." Andre` explained.

"Christine De Chagny? She doesn't have the voice!"

"Signora, please!" Firmin begged.

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "Then I take it you're agreeing?"

"Oh what choice have we, Monsieur Le Vicomte?" 

Carlotta fumed. "_She's the one behind this, Christine De Chagny!_"

Christine felt her face go hot. "How _dare_ you?"

"I'm not _stupid!_ This is yours and that _thing's_ way of taking my job avay! Vell I von't stand vor it!"

Christine almost retorted but Raoul grabbed her arm. "I want _nothing_ to do with this! I will not sing it!"

"Madame! Surely you don't mean to..."

"Why not? It's your decision but why not?" Firmin asked, his face red, his arms crossed.

"Christine, Christine... You don't have to, they can't make you."

Madame Giry fought back a grin as she entered with the paper. "Please Monsieur, another note."

They groaned and Madame began to read. 

"Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts..."

Erik's voice took over in her mind as Madame droned on.

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_ Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_

_ Our Don Juan must lose some weight_

_ It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age_

_ And my managers must learn_

_ That their place is in an office not the arts_

_ As for Christine De Chagny_

_ No doubt she'll do her best_

_ It's true her voice is good_

_ She knows though should she wish to excel_

_ She has much still to learn_

_ If pride will let her return to me_

_ Her teacher_

_ Her teacher_

_ Your obedient friend_

_ "_And Angel." Madame finished.

They began to speak of a way to get the Phantom back, Raoul's acting skills surprising Christine. They gean to go back and forth, Carlotta still accusing her, the managers and Raoul plotting the end of Erik's reign.

"If you don't stop I'll go _mad!_" they all looked at her. "Raoul I'm frightened, don't make me do this, Raoul it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal..." She droned on, mentioning him taking her and singing in her head.

"How can I answer this?" She asked, her face buried in her hands.

Raoul shook his head. "It all rests on you now."

Her face 'twisted with agony', she ran from the room, 'terrified'.

* * *

After several disastrous rehearsals they felt they could pull 'the Phantom's' Opera off. Christine sighed, slapping more greasepaint onto her face unconsciously. 

She began to laugh at her painted face and wiped some away, realizing her nervousness for the first time. She carefully made her way to the small cradle, which held her son, the Spanish nanny next to it. She leaned down, kissing the infant gently.

"Sleep well, Joshua." She turned to the nanny. "No matter what, do not leave him alone, and do not take him from this room unless myself, Monsieur le Vicomte or the Opera Ghost instructs you to." The nanny of course knew the 'Opera Ghost' was his father.

"Si senyora Vicomtesse." She said.

"Ok, thank you, Miranda." She blew one last kiss to him, then made her way from the room, locking the door with her key.

Raoul was in the wings, waiting for her, he gestured to several men in different areas of the theater. "Gendarmes, in case Ubaldo tries anything."

Christine nodded nervously. He took his wife's hand. "Christine, we've been married a year tomorrow..."

She smiled. "I know Raoul."

"Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Before she could respond her first cue approached and she kissed his cheek. "We can discuss it later." She hurried away and just barely met it.

* * *

The cast ended up taking 11 curtain calls, and Christine went out at the end with Ubaldo when someone shouted. "Stay in this business honey1 We've been tired of the fat cow!"

In his rage Ubaldo grabbed her arm roughly, ripping her to look at him. He had pulled her quite close.

"Oh Signor ! I had no idea you felt this way!" She tried to act cute.

He glared at her. "Cara is the star, you will not sabotage that!"

His nails were digging into her flesh and his breath smelled horrible. She tried to pull away but his other hand whipped up, his dagger in it.

_Where the hell are those gendarmes?_

Christine tried to use her acting skills to defend herself. "I could never replace Signora! I'm a chorus girl, I can't sing!"

Carlotta's 'hmph' was easy to hear. "Let her go, Ubaldo. She is only a girl, she is learning, one day when I am finished here, she will indeed take my place, no other could."

Christine was shocked at the older woman's words. "Signora?"

Carlotta sighed. "What have we fought over? A position?" She laughed. "Rivalry kills people, let's start fresh dear."

Christine made to hug the woman but Ubaldo's dagger shot to her throat. "I didn't say you could move!"

Christine nearly shivered, but couldn't she was so frozen. Carlotta stepped forward. "Ubaldo have you gone mad? Let her go!"

Erik's voice rose above the frightened audience. "Let her go, signor. Or you shall meet Joseph Buquet." 

Christine fought back a whimper and nearly screamed as Ubaldo was ripped from her. She flew around to see Raoul, her dear devoted husband, tackling him, trying to take the dagger, she also saw Ubaldo, smile with triumph, then plunge the dagger into his rivals chest.

"No!" She screamed, trying to run to him but Carlotta held her back. "No, don't Christine! He'll kill you, stay away!"

"I would rather die then lose him!" She screeched, struggling against the stronger woman.

Erik appeared behind Ubaldo, who ripped the dagger from raoul, laughing. His laughter choked as the Punjab lasso tightened about his neck. Erik dragged him backstage like a dog on a leash, and shortly returned just as Christine reached Raoul's side.

"Raoul!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Christine," He caught his breath, struggling against the pain. "Be sure to have Joshua know I love him."

She shook her head. "No, Raoul, you can't die, not so soon, you just can't die!"

He reached up, brushing some hair from her cheek. "I will be with your father, and we will watch over you. Erik?"

Erik struggled against his own tears. "Yes?"

Raoul gasped, wheezing slightly. "Take care of her. And the baby for me."

Erik nodded. "I will."

Christine struggled against hysterics, her hand stroking his forehead. "Raoul, I love you."

He smiled lightly. "No, not the way you love him."

"No matter! I do love you." She hissed, her grief turning to frustration. 

He smiled, gasping a couple more times. "Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you before I die?" His eyes were half shut.

She flung herself down, careful of the wound she pressed her lips to his. Making sure not to take much of his strength.

"I love you, Christine." He mumbled, his head drooping slightly.

"Thank you, Raoul, for everything."

He smiled and went limp in her arms. Erik gently tried to pick him from her but she snatched him back. "One minute."

Carlotta watched, her heart flushed with sadness as the young woman said goodbye to her dead husband. She walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Christine sobbed at the gesture. Gently setting Raoul aside and standing, falling into her ex rivals embrace. She wept at her breast, her body shaking with the force and Carlotta tried to soothe her. _But how do you soothe a woman who just lost the man she loved?_

Erik gently took Christine from her, nodding his thanks. Only now did the diva realize Christine was saturated in Raoul's blood, and some had gotten onto her. "Some things do _not_ change!" She mumbled, going to change.

Christine clutched Erik, afraid of losing him. Her sobs calmed slightly, but still rocked her. Her tears wet his fine jacket, and Raoul's blood rubbed onto him. But he held her, letting her cry it out as some gendarmes came to get the dead Vicomte. Christine whipped away from him, racing down the hall into her dressing room, busting the lock as she did so. Her maid screamed and clutched the baby close to her, and then calmed more, still confused by the blood on her mistress' front.

Christine took Joshua into her arms, kissing his forehead. She motioned for Miranda to follow her out, and they found Erik.

"I want to go home." She said softly. "I can't be here."

He nodded, escorting her and the maid outside, and into her carriage. He rode with them, and then saw her in, turning to go, he felt her hand clutch his shoulder.

"Don't leave me here alone."

He sighed, nodding slowly and coming in. He sat down on the couch. "I will be out here if you need me." He said softly.

She smiled and allowed him to kiss their son goodnight, then she took him to the nursery, and fell asleep in her rocking chair, dreaming of her dead husband.

* * *

His funeral was nicely done, though she couldn't bear to stay for most of it. She went home, and soon Erik was there. She made tea, and they sat and talked for a while. Erik nervously drained his cup and then set it down with its saucer.

"Christine, I... wanted to speak with you about something."

She sniffled, setting her own half empty one down and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I know this is incredibly soon after Raoul's death, but what does the future hold for us?"

She paused, thinking of what to say. "We can never be sure Erik, but Raoul did ask that we not go our separate ways..."

"I know but... Are we going to be a family? Philippe would make sure Joshua got his inheritance, no matter if we were to... get married, he loves the boy as his nephew."

Christine sighed, leaning her head into his shoulder. "I know, but that's at least a year off, we should concentrate on right now."

He held her for a while, then shifted and moved from under her, went into the nursery, where Joshua was.

Curious, Christine followed, not even stopping to laugh at how he affected her even now when he was not her Angel. He was holding their son, singing to him. The boy looked fondly at his mother, curious as to where his other father was, but happy to have them in the room with him.

Soon he would be four months old, and Christine hated that Raoul could not be there to see him.

She sighed, going to the music room and sitting at the piano, beginning to play an old song from her memory. She sang with it.

:_No more talk of darkness,_

_ Forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here_

_ Nothing can harm you_

_ My words will warm and calm you_

_ Let me be your freedom_

_ Let daylight dry your tears_

_ I'm here_

_ With you beside you_

_ To guard you and to guide you_

She sighed, standing and wiping away her tears, this would take a lot of time to heal, and she wished it would get on with all ready.

* * *

A year came and went and Erik and Christine finally wed. Joshua was over a year old now, able to talk and walk, though he much preferred being sung to and carried around.

Christine soon learned she would give birth again, causing the happiness felt to grow and strengthen. And she gave birth to the above said child, a boy. They agreed to call him Raoul, after their dead friend. They had three more children afterwards, Angela, Odette and Charlotte.

* * *

Finis

Lol, messed up, huh? This was written for fun, so take it easy on me but _please_ freely express your opinions, I love to have them.


End file.
